裏表ラバーズ (Ura-omote Lovers)
, and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = wowaka (music, lyrics, illustration) |links = }} Background "Two-Faced Lovers" is an original song by wowaka and is one of his most notable songs. The lyrics are vague, but the most common interpretation of the song is that it is about the confusion of a girl in love or the mess in a girl's life after she gets pregnant. She falls in love with a boy who uses her for sex; after finding out she is pregnant, he leaves her, and she tries to fill the void with other people. There are rumours that Wowaka has stated that this is not the true meaning of the song, although this is unsourced and therefore unreliable information. If so, Uraomote Rabazu is just about the confusing dilemma of love, not anything that would make this song inappropriate for younger audiences. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. . Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Original = |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. I woke up from a dream full of delight inside my head-space A perplexing thing called Love took over, and then I couldn't keep my heart-space from splitting in two Never had the capacity to control it in the first place With my mostly naive theory of emotion somewhere in that spray of words I was someway, somehow looking for a pair of eyes to find out where it's at—LIFE Every day is full of "why" did this, did that, but in the end, it's sayonara baby Our side facing truth, one side running my two-sided heart Is there no good out there? I ask my topsy-turvy self Inside myself, beside myself, insides turned inside out, ahhhh Just touching by instinct with nothing to say Hurting, touching, gasping, feeling like I could climb to heaven But I'm stuck going nowhere here and there Take that leap to the other side Get head over heels in love, breathe from your diaphragm Jump into a intense taste, front side, flip side, big as life Force them together, stick them over your retinas Just give yourself to love! Want-don't-want to see you—NO! I woke up from a dream full of misery inside my head-space A perplexing thing called Love took over, and then I couldn't keep my heart-space from splitting in two No limiter etc. could ever control it in the first place Mostly vaguely innocent calamity strewn by my swollen ego Telling me where I'm at, these words I think I've grasped Every day is full of "why", did this, did that, but in the end, it's sayonara baby One side facing truth, one side running, my two-sided heart Is there no good out there I ask my topsy-turvy self Inside myself, beside myself, insides turned inside out, ahhhh Just touching by instinct with nothing to say Hurting, touching, gasping, feeling like I could climb to heaven But I'm stuck going nowhere here and there Take that leap to the other side Hate blindly, make plans to go today Make me insist on it, wait for my life-sized flip side! Tempt me with a taunt, sing for the hell of it Just give yourself to love! No such thing as love—NO Get head over heels in love, take a deep breath The intensity takes you front side, flip side, big as life Force them together, stick them over your retinas Just give yourself to love! Love love love love—NO! Derivatives |utau = |other = |human = |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |more = }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Vocaloid Super Hits (sheet music) *VOCALOID Best Selection series. (sheet music) Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *the monochrome disc *Vocalolegend *Unhappy Refrain (album) *初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ *BALLOOM BEST Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Miku Flick/02 *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X (In the 'Shuukyoku no Medley: Chouzetsu Gikou Bousou Kumikyoku' medley) *Groove Coaster Wai Wai Party!!! Gallery Module conflict.png|Hatsune Miku's Conflict module for the song Two-faced Lovers in the videogame: Hatsune Miku Project Diva Extend Module 06 (1).jpg|Miku's Conflict module for the song "Ura-Omote Lovers" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd Miku 69.jpg|Miku's Conflict module for the song "Ura-Omote Lovers" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone Luka 13.jpg| Luka's Conflict module for the song "Ura-Omote Lovers" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures